Chess
by Snow Empress
Summary: A short oneshot about an exchange between Hermione and Lavender while Lavender and Ron were going out, and who knows him better. Try not to choke on the giant fluffballs floating around this fic.


Disclaimer: This takes place in the sixth book, and as she's already made millions of pounds from the sixth book, it should be obvious I'm not Jo.

A.N. A quick little one-shot taking place when Ron and _Lavender_ were going out. An exchange between Hermione and _Lavender_, about who knows Ron better…

* * *

Hermione glared at the ceiling from her four-poster bed. _Lavender_ had not yet come up to bed from being with Ron in the common room, and it was eleven thirty already. Parvati was fast asleep, not bothered by her best friend's…sluttiness, thought Hermione viciously. The door creaked open and _Lavender_ tip-toed in looking flushed and pleased with herself. Hermione sat up and glowered at her. _Lavender_ didn't appear to notice the expression, and flopped happily onto her own bed. Hermione joined her, icily asking 'How's Ron?'. _Lavender_ smirked at her cheekily. 'Oh, he's great! I feel like we're connecting in such a _real_ way. I think we're the perfect couple, it's like I know everything about him'. 

This really hurt Hermione. She ground her teeth in an attempt to prevent herself from cursing the blonde with horrific, permanent boils. She'd practiced on that Mariette Edgecombe, she was good, then Ron would never look at that pretentious bimbo ever again… 'That's nice' was all she could force herself to say. 'We're going to Hogsmeade at the weekend, I need new socks. He loves doing things with me, you know' she simpered. Hermione came very close to beating the girl to death with a bedpost. 'What about what he enjoys? Do you ever do anything for him?' she asked incredulously. After all, she might hate Ron at the moment, but he was still her friend and she knew that he, like most men (and herself) hated shopping with a passion. _Lavender_ looked a bit put out. 'What do you mean, do something for him? It's a bit early, I suppose, on our week anniversary, but that's fine. Ok, Herms, I'll be needing the dorm from seven until nine tomorrow evening, if you'll tell Parvati to stay away then…' she was obviously not done when Hermione shrieked 'NO! I mean, um, that wasn't what I was talking about. What about chess! He likes chess' she said desperately.

_Lavender_ frowned. 'Chess? Are you sure?' Hermione nodded. 'Is that the game where the horsey goes jumpy-jump?' she asked. Hermione had to swallow a giggle. 'Why don't you try it?' she said, attempting to make her voice sound casual 'I'm sure you'd give him a run for his money. You sound like quite the expert'. 'Do you think so?' gushed _Lavender_ 'Well, even if he is a bit better than me, I'm sure he'll let me win. He won't want to see me upset'. Hermione actually snorted when she said this, although she managed to turn it into a cough in time. She had seen Ron thrash everyone he ever played against. He had beaten her, Harry, all his brothers, McGonnagal. No-one won against Ron. She very rarely played, as she hated knowing she'd lose, but it made Ron happy.

It was the one thing he never felt insecure about. He ALWAYS won at chess, that was his thing. He couldn't give it up, just like Hermione wouldn't sacrifice her grades, and Harry wouldn't play badly in Quidditch, even against Ginny. He didn't play badly for anyone. He wouldn't even understand the concept of losing to make _Lavender_, or anyone else happy. He'd almost let Hermione win a few times, but always swept in at the last moment and slaughtered her. She knew how competitive he got about it. Besides, the very idea of losing to **_Lavender_**, by choice or not…

'Thanks, Hermy' said _Lavender_ as she settled down to sleep 'I just _know_ Ron'll love me for this. Not that he doesn't already'. 'That's alright, Lav-Lav' Hermione grinned, going back to her own bed and sleep 'I hope you win'.

* * *

A.N. Wasn't sure about this one, but it popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I put it up. Review or wander the world forever cookieless. 


End file.
